


Peace in his Heart

by SilverSnape31



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Partner Betrayal, potion accident, snupin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSnape31/pseuds/SilverSnape31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Someone broke Severus' heart but someone healed his heart again. HP/SS eventually RL/SS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in his Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the world of Harry Potter. Thank you Janieceal for the beta!

He thought about how it all started.  He didn’t know how it happened, but after the war, the Potter brat had wormed his way in his heart. It had been 2 years now and all was well for both of them. He was walking back to their quarters, because he had left something important. As he neared their quarters, he frowned as he felt something was different. He took a cautious step towards the door. He then raised his wand to it to hear the words being spoken inside.

“Come with me love, leave that greasy git behind. You know he’s not worth it and I can make you happy.” He felt like a cold bucket fell had on his head. His blood boiled and he tightens his hold to his wand to prevent him from entering the room.  
“I can’t. You know he is…” Harry was cut off by the desperate sound o f the guy inside.  
“Please Harry. I love you so much. Please come with me.”  
“But…”  
“Please Harry. We will go away from here. I promise to bring you happiness every day. I will give you everything that git cannot give to you.” And then silence followed. He felt like his knees were going to give away. It felt hard for him to breathe, like something cut off the air in his lungs. He took a step back and canceled the spell. Hundreds of images played through his mind: Harry with that guy, Harry finally leaving him. He felt the need to run, to run away from everything. With that thought in mind, he ran as fast as he could, he didn’t care what the students will think of him, as long as he can escape that place. As he reached the apparation point, he quickly apparated to his house, the only place he could think of at the moment. He felt the need to break everything, like he felt his heart breaking. He started to throw everything he could get his hands on, fire spell after spell, all while thinking of the times he spent with Harry. He didn’t care if his house will be a mess. He didn’t care if he destroyed his house. When he finally felt numb, he sank at his knees and let the tears finally flow from his eyes. He sobbed like he lost everything. He sobbed until he finally got tired and he curled at the floor.  
He was a fool to give his heart to him.  
He was nuts to believe in everything he said, every promises he made.  
He was stupid to give his trust to him.  
He was a moron to believe that they have future together.  
When he woke up, he just then realized that he still have classes to teach. He rose to his feet and muttered a spell to himself to make himself look at least presentable. He looked around and noticed that almost everything in his house was broken. He slowly made his way out of the house and quickly apparated at Hogwarts. He felt very tired. He felt like he lost a great part of himself. He walked to his classroom. He can’t go in their quarters knowing what awaits him inside. There was a knock at the door which caught his attention.  
“Enter.” He said, putting as much venom as he could. He was not in the mood and he clearly knew who was outside. The last person he wanted to see entered the room. He shot daggers at him. If only looks could kill, the old fool will be dead immediately.  
“Severus.” There was sadness in his voice and he flinched at his words. He didn’t need his pity.  
“Get out.” He said through clench teeth.  
“I’m sorry about Ha-“ The old fool started to raise his hand to touch his shoulders, but he cut him off and shouted,  
“DON’T SAY HIS NAME! I SAID GET OUT!” The bottles and window in the room started to shake as he lost control of his powers.  
“Calm down Severus.” The old fool said with authorization in his voice. The rattling stopped and silence surrounded them.  
“Harry left a letter to me. He said that-“  
“Don’t say it! Leave me alone. I still have the class to teach.” He flinched at the tone in his voice. He was Severus Snape damn it.  
“I... Take care of yourself Severus. It’s not the end of the world. I knew you are strong. You don’t have to teach your students for now. I can arrange the substitute this instant. I want you to find yourself for awhile and forget-” He was cut off by the murderous look that was sent in his way.  
“I don’t need a bloody hell substitute. Just leave me the hell alone.”  
“Severus-“  
“Please Albus. I’ll take the leave for this week, just this week.” He knew a week was not enough but he will not make himself a fool in front of everyone. He flinched at the sound of his voice. He was supposedly strong and feared by his students.  
“Alright Severus, I will take care of everything.” With that, the old fool left and he quickly gathered himself and gathered his courage to enter their- his quarters.  
When he entered his quarters, he was overwhelmed by a lot things missing. He quickly   gathered his important things and leave. He went to find a far place to lick his own wounds and forget about a certain boy that made his life a miserable hell again.  
After a week, when he returned to Hogwarts, he knew he can gather his self. He also heard from the news that the wolf took the position the bastard left behind. When he entered the great hall, he was met by silence and the knowing stare he receive from the students and staff made the back of his hair to rise. He hated it, the moment he entered the hall but then, what can he do? He knew he would be the laughing stock of the school, but he didn’t care. He was met by the smile of his other colleagues and he nodded in return. When he sat down, the great hall return to their own business and more hush tones were ensued.  
  
It had been a month now since it happened. And now, a certain wolf was trying to shatter his lonely self again. Ever since the wolf began to work as a professor, he made friends with Severus. He knew he was getting close to that bastard,but he set it aside. There were only a few people Severus counted as friends and he hated to admit it, but somehow, the wolf made it to the group. It all began by the simple banter when they were alone, the hush tones they were doing in the great hall, the simple knowing smirk and by simple playing of chess out of boredom.  
One night, when they were sitting in front of the fire, drinking fire whisky, the wolf shattered their silence.  
“Are you happy Severus?” He was shocked to hear those words and he didn’t answer it right away. The wolf thought that he wouldn't receive a reply and that he was crossing an uncharted territory, “Somehow.” He said softly, answering the truth. Everything is in the past now and maybe it was the fire whisky that caused him to answer the question so openly. He didn’t see it coming, but suddenly, he felt lips touching his lips. He closed his eyes and let himself be carried away. Maybe it was all because of the fire whisky they consumed but somehow, it was different, different in every way he felt from Harry. ‘Harry-‘ He opened his eyes and pushed the wolf aside, causing him to stumble in the floor.  
“Sorry Severus.” The wolf said softly, without looking up. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door. Severus couldn't move, he was still frozen in his seat. The wolf turned to him one last time before he left the room.  
That morning, he entered the class without saying a word. He knew his appearance was like he had been dragged off to hell but he didn’t care. He waved his wand to write the instructions on the board and sat down in front of his class. He didn’t look up to check on his class. He then said “Begin, now.” With that tone alone, he knew that no one will dare to defy him.  
As he sat in his chair, he began to grade the essay of his other dunderheaded students. He muttered some curse as he read them one by one; he knew he couldn't concentrate because he was still thinking of what happen yesterday.  
When he knew that his class was now having some progress in their work, he stood up and started to round the class. He turned sharply when he heard a loud boiling issuing from the back of the class. When he saw it, it started to shake and the students in front of it started to back out in fear. He stalked as fast as he could as all the students started to back away from it in fear.  
“OUT NOW!” He shouted. As he heard them shuffle away, he checked the potion and swore loudly. He surveyed his classroom and checked to see if there were still students remaining inside. A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw no one was around. He then raised his wand to say an incantation to stop the cauldron, but frowned when nothing happened. The cauldron was still shaking and he tried it again, but still nothing happened. The shaking increased as liquid started to pour out of it. He then shielded his eyes as the cauldron started to explode. He cast a spell to protect himself and he hoped it would be enough. Darkness then surrounded him as his head hit something from the impact of the explosion.  
He woke up to the familiar smell of hospital wing. He slowly opened his eyes and  was hit by the sudden light. He heard a rustling beside him and looked up to its source. Perfect! The last person on earth he wanted to see. The wolf gave him a smile and quickly sat on his bed, looking at him with relief and happiness. The wolf looked like he didn’t sleep well and like he was the one who was sick.  
“What are you doing here wolf?”  Said man flinched, but his smile never wavered, instead, his smile grew wider.  
“I’m glad you’re awake! Its been a week since you’re out and-“ He started to say, but was cut off by the arrival of the mediwitch.  
“Stop hovering in front of my patient Mr. Lupin. Kindly leave the potions master at peace and get yourself some sleep. I know you’ve been in his bed ever since the accident happened.” The wolf blushed and the potions master frowned.  
“Alright Poppy, but I’ll be back Severus.” The wolf smiled as the potions master tried to hide his blush. The mediwitch smiled at them and waved her wand in front of Severus.  
“He’s been here ever since-“  
“Oh yes my dear. He’s been here except teaching his students. He’s been beside you every night. No one can make him leave you alone, not even the headmaster. You gave us quite a scare there young man. Never do that again to us. Everyone’s been worried for you. Now, take a rest again and prepare yourself later for the visit of some very annoying people.” He tried to hide his smile. He was still confused about the wolf’s appearance beside him. He then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Maybe there was still a chance for him to be happy. Maybe he was just a fool in the beginning and now, he will make sure that he will not be fooled again. He knew the wolf and he knew that maybe, just maybe, he will find peace in his heart.  
  
-END?  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited


End file.
